


It Was You The Entire Time

by Izabella95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not Beta Read, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: There was something strange in the garden and the angel of the eastern gate tried to find it.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Good Omens Fic Writers Workshop: Weekly Prompts





	It Was You The Entire Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for our writing server's weekly prompt: Unfamiliar

Aziraphale felt it one perfect, sunny afternoon while on guarding duty. The shift in the air of an unfamiliar presence. He looked out over the eastern wall where he was standing and saw nothing but desert, the sand lay undisturbed. Later in the evening, he would fly from his post into the garden. He looked down at the flaming sword in his hand, hoping he wouldn’t have to use it sometime soon. 

Evening fell over the garden, and soon Aziraphale found himself landing softly in the grass. He made his way down one path that’s fairly worn now. A clear track had been made in the dirt by the humans, along with the animals that live here too. As he walked past some bushes, he failed to notice a black and red tail slithering further into the shrubs. The angel traveled deeper into the garden, but could not find where the unfamiliar presence was coming from. Surely he hadn’t been mistaken. He flew up to his post on the eastern wall again, waiting for the next time he could search the garden. 

The opportunity presented itself the next afternoon. This time he went over to the large waterfall that flowed into a small river throughout the garden. He ran his hand through the water, enjoying the feeling of it slipping through his fingers. Aziraphale shook his hand to rid the excess water and continued along a lesser-known path. Somehow the humans still hadn’t found everything the garden had to offer. While trekking through the tall grass, he tripped over some logs. Aziraphale picked himself up and dusted himself off, his long white robe not allowing any spec of dirt to stick to it. He could feel the strange presence strongly right here, but as he surveyed the area, he couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. With the sun going down, he needed to fly back up to stand atop the wall once more. If he had looked a little more closely at the logs he tripped over, he would have noticed that inside was a black and red snake curled up, sleeping the afternoon away. 

The third time Aziraphale made his way down into the garden was a couple of mornings later. He looked everywhere he had missed the previous two times. He checked in the river once more. Searched through countless bushes. He could feel the foreign presence just lurking about and yet it eluded him much to his annoyance. Grumbling, he made his way around the garden, eventually ending up in front of the Forbidden Tree. The unknown feeling was radiating from the tree, but Aziraphale saw nothing wrong with it. He only saw the fruit hanging there. The leaves blowing gently in the wind. He shook his head. He had inspected the entirety of the garden. He sighed and spread his wings, flying back on top of the wall. What Aziraphale failed to notice was a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring at him from inside the tree. 

  
  


Aziraphale watched as the humans walked hand in hand with his flaming sword through the desert. They had got kicked from the garden. There was a noise to Aziraphale’s left that caused him to glance over. When he did, he saw a snake shifting into a man. It obviously wasn't a man, but that’s when it hit him. He gawked at the demon standing next to him and thought, _you were the unfamiliar presence. It was you the entire time._ How was he supposed to know to look for a snake? Aziraphale gulped.

“Well, that went down like a lead balloon.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this little story! Please leave a comment/kudos. It means a lot! <3
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) ~


End file.
